Party Games
by GothPhantom
Summary: "That wasn't gay." She said out loud, and everyone started laughing. "Carly and I just love each other, a lot." Cam, Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: Haha. I don't really have anything to say. Cam, duh. I hope you all enjoy. Reviews please :) **

"So what game do you guys wanna play next?"

It was a party. A simple party, one of the parties Carly threw almost once every month. There were so many people from their school there, it was ridiculous. However now, about 15 of them were sitting in a circle, all just trying to find something to do.

"Why don't we play the card game?" Freddie suggested, pulling out a single card.

"What card game, Freddork? There's lot of them." Sam muttered, rolling her eyes.

"The card sucking game!" He exclaimed, twirling the lone card in his hands.

"The card sucking game?" Carly asked, raising a brow at the name.

"Yeah, it's really simple." Freddie started to explain. "Basically, all you have to do is keeping the card on your mouth. You inhale so it stays, then lean over to the person next to you, and exhale. Try to keep the card on someone's mouth the whole time. It's pretty hard to keep it going around the circle." He demonstrated by placing the card to his lips and breathing in very quickly. Everyone started giggling.

"That sounds pretty intense," Gibby said, standing up, "I gotta get more comfortable for this."

"Keep your shirt on." Sam threatened, pulling out a fork that she had eaten cake with. Gibby sat back down.

"Alright," Carly smiled, "let's try. But let's all get tighter in this circle." Carly tucked herself between Sam and Freddie. Carly's knee was on top of Sam's. She smiled.

"Okay." Freddie held the card to his mouth. "We'll go clockwise." He put the card against his lips and leaned over to Wendy, and it started. She managed to get the card from Freddie, but then it fell. Everyone whined.

"This is hard!" She claimed, then continued around the circle. Eventually it got to Sam, who smoothly took the card from Gibby, then leaned over to Carly to give her the card. Carly's heart started racing and attempted to get the card, but it fell right as Sam was exhaling. Their faces were close.

"You almost had it!" Freddie said, shaking his head. Carly took the card and attempted to inhale the way everyone else did, and eventually got it to stick. Leaning over to Freddie she handed him the card, and he left his lips against the card for a moment.

"Fredward, there's a card between you. You aren't actually kissing. Keep it moving." Sam said, and Carly started to giggle. Freddie rolled his eyes and turned to Wendy. The card dropped as she tried to get it, and their lips collided.

A series of, "Oh man! Get it Freddie!" Chorused around the room as they jumped apart.

"See? It is intense." He mumbled, handing Wendy the card. She was bright red. They continued as it got to Sam again, and as soon as the card got to her, it fell. Carly felt her phone vibrate as she read a text from Spencer.

_Hey, I'll be home late. I'm headin' back to Susan's house! _With a winky face to top it all off. "Ew." Carly muttered to herself as she started texting back.

"Carly!" Freddie poked her and she turned, Sam's face almost blue from how much she was inhaling. Going to except the card she leaned over, but it felt wet and soft.

The card had fallen from Sam giving up, literally a half a second before Carly pounced to grab it. Leaning away Sam turned red, and then reached for the card.

"That wasn't gay." She said out loud, and everyone started laughing. "Carly and I just love each other, a lot."

Sam handed Carly the card and offered a smile, her blue orbs bright. Carly felt her face heat up and immediately took the card and leaned over to Freddie. As the game continued, Carly felt the tension whenever Sam passed the card to her. She would quickly lean over so there wasn't even a chance of the card falling. However, after two more rounds, Carly couldn't handle the tension.

"So um, it's getting late guys." She said, pulling out her cellphone which read 11:42. Everyone nodded, and started to head out. Sam and Freddie stayed after everyone left.

"That was some party, Carly." Freddie mentioned, looking around at how trashed the living room was. "Good luck cleaning this up."

"You're not gonna help?" Carly question, raising a brow.

"Uh, no. I gotta...go home..." He turned and flew out the door. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Lazy bum." She muttered, sitting on the couch and opening a soda. Carly looked at her. "I'm gonna help!" She said, taking a sip of her drink. "Just give me a minute."

Carly smiled. "I'm sure you will." Tying the second trash bag closed, she looked around. "Eh, Spencer won't mind a little mess."

"Carly Shay, leaving a mess? What's going on in the world!" Sam smiled, tilting the soda up to take a drink.

"The world is feeling lazy. I just wanna watch a movie or something." She flopped down on the couch and sighed. "It was a fun party though."

"Yeah, it was...Where's Spencer, anyway?" Sam asked, chugging the rest of her soda and burping loudly.

"That was attractive." Carly rolled her eyes.

"You love it." She winked, smiling. "So where is he?"

"He's going back to his date's house for the night." Carly shuddered, the thought of her brother getting it on with someone was not exactly appealing.

"Kinky!" Sam exclaimed, yawning a little. "I'm sleepy."

"Me, too." Carly sighed.

"So that card game, Freddork showed us, was totally weird." Sam mentioned, her eyes closed as she propped her feet up on the table. "It was way to complicated."

"I thought it was kind of cute." Carly stated, mimicking Sam's position. "Especially when Freddie and Wendy kissed."

Sam made a gagging sound. "I almost threw up."

"Oh come on, it was cute! They didn't expect it at all."

Sam rolled her eyes again. "Still, he tried to kiss you. Well, at least he wanted too. That was also gross."

"I'm glad it was me and you kissing instead of him." Carly said the words before she had thought them out.

Sam looked at her and smiled. "It's pretty sad that I could get some Carly faster than Freddie could." She laughed, and then put on a pout.

"Can you get me some ice cream?"

Carly rolled her eyes, mind racing. "Get your own."

"Why? So you can admire my butt?" Sam laughed, standing up and slapping it.

"Sam, you're so weird." Carly raised a brow, then got up and got the ice cream. Okay, so maybe Sam did have a cute butt. But Carly was allowed to think that, wasn't she? There wasn't a law against thinking stuff.

Sam flopped back down. "You know you love it!" She grinned. Suddenly, her face dropped a little. "Actually, hold on the ice cream?" The girl stood up and walked over to the kitchen. "Can we talk about somethin'?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Carly asked, sitting down on the chairs in front of the breakfast nook.

"Have you ever seen something that made you...jealous?"

The brunette turned her head slightly. "Yeah, why? What'd you see?"

Sam face scrunched up. "When Freddie and Wendy kissed. It made me feel icky."

Carly's heart dropped, but she brought a smile to her face. "Were you jealous of Wendy, that she got to kiss Freddie?"

"Ew, no." Sam replied quickly, shaking a little. "Not at all."

The brunette paused. "Were you jealous..of Freddie?" She asked slowly, the words didn't even seem real as they left her lips.

Sam smiled. "That's a very bold assumption, Carly. I give you credit for even asking that." She shook her head.

Carly felt a lump in her throat. "So, you were jealous of Freddie? That he got to kiss Wendy?" What if Sam did feel something for Wendy? Why couldn't she be attracted to Carly instead?

"Not exactly." Sam said plainly, playing with a pencil that lay on the table. "It's hard to explain."

"Try?" Carly pushed, her curiosity eating the insides of her stomach.

Sam let out a sigh. "Well, they both looked so happy. And even though it was an accident, it was longer than a half a second. You could tell they wanted it to be forever."

The brunette bit her lip for a moment. She looked at the blonde, who was intensely playing with the pencil. "So you wish you could have a kiss like that?"

"No, because I had a kiss like that, for a moment, but then it was gone." Sam muttered, tapping the pencil now.

Carly leaned closer Sam. "With who?"

"I don't think you know her." Sam stated bluntly, the pencil rolling off the edge of the table. She fumbled with her hands now.

Carly felt her heart drop. So Sam was interested in girls, as she was, but there was another girl, another girl that Carly didn't know? Did Sam ever mention another friend? Had Sam ever ditched Carly to go hang out with someone else?

"What's she look like?" The brunette asked roughly, swallowing hard.

"Uh..." The blonde paused for a moment, not making eye contact. "Brown hair. Kinda my height, a little taller. And she's got the most heart melting eyes I've ever seen."

Carly forced a small smile. "Is she pretty?"

"I don't know, Carly." Sam sounded frustrated, turning to look at her. "I think she's beautiful."

"Does she think she is?" Carly asked. What an odd question to ask, Carly thought to herself, mentally wanting to beat herself up.

"I don't know." Sam said, closer than Carly had last realized. "Do you think you're pretty?"

"What?"

Sam leaned in closely and gently placed her lips on top of the brunettes. Carly's heart started pounding in her ears, as she felt her eyes flutter close. Sam pulled back after a few moments, and smiled.

"See, that's how the kiss should have been." The blonde stated, jumping off of the chair and leaning her arm on Carly's shoulder for support.

"I agree." Carly grinned, sticking her tongue out of the side.

"Hey, you can't show that if you're not going to use it." Sam mumbled, staring Carly dead in the face.

"Who said I wasn't gonna use it?"


End file.
